1. Field
A snow-gliding board, such as a snowboard or snow ski, for gliding over the surface of the snow, and more specifically a snow-gliding board having an adjustable camber.
2. Background
Various snow-gliding boards, such as snowboards and snow skis, are known in the art. An important consideration in the purchase of such a board is the side profile of the board. Users of a snow-gliding board may prefer a given side profile, or may utilize multiple boards, each having a different side profile, depending on the conditions in which the board will be used, or the desires of the user. The most common types of side profile available in a snow-gliding board include the traditional camber profile, the flat profile, the rocker profile (which incorporates a reverse camber), and the mixed-camber profile. There are many other side profiles available from various manufacturers.
Utilizing a separate board for each camber a user may desire for a given circumstance is costly and requires storage and transportation of multiple boards. Further, a user on the slopes who wishes to change to a different camber board is required to change boards entirely, generally at the base of the slope where boards having different cambers are stored by the user. Changing boards during a single run, in order to use a different camber at different portions of the mountain, according to the conditions prevailing at each portion of the mountain, is impractical, as it requires transportation of the extra boards on the mountain.